<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Raining Stars by skyeinpiss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296674">Raining Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyeinpiss/pseuds/skyeinpiss'>skyeinpiss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hollow Knight (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Dancing, Stargazing, Why Did I Write This?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:49:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29296674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyeinpiss/pseuds/skyeinpiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quirrel and Monomon move to a new city due to Monomon getting hired for her new job. But unfortunately for Quirrel, he needs to get used to his new surroundings..</p><p>...And school.</p><p>Tiso has heard about the new bug attending at Hollownest High (Wow, very creative name, Skye.). He plans on befriending them and introducing them to his friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Quirrel &amp; Tiso (Hollow Knight), Quirrel/Tiso (Hollow Knight)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Raining Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't long until school starts. 2 days. Quirrel was nervous and thoughts kept jumping in and out of him. What if everyone hates me? What if I screw up on the first day? </p><p>At one point he would have to get used to the cold, breezy air of the city. Luckily, he would only have to go there if he wanted to go out with his friends. He could try and make friends once school starts, Quirrel assures himself. </p><p>As thoughts kept racing across his head, a voice called him downstairs, breaking his train of thought. "Quirrel! The noodles are here!" Huh, Quirrel thought. He almost forgot that they barely had any food at the moment since they had just moved. And Monomon had ordered some noodles for the two of them.</p><p>"I'm coming, mom!" Quirrel groaned out in slight annoyance. Quirrel has been feeling a bit down ever since he had moved from his hometown. He missed his old friends, and was pretty bummed when he had found out about moving. </p><p>Quirrel got up from his desk and walked outside his room, soon after as he walked down the stairs, he had seen Monomon sitting at the table with two bowls of noodles.</p><p>"Getting comfortable with this place yet?" Monomon asked as Quirrel had sat down on his chair across the table.</p><p>"Getting there, I guess," Quirrel said, taking a bite out of his noodles. "I'm not really that sure if I'm going to be honest." Monomon furrowed her eyebrows, but then went back to eating her noodles.</p><p>"That's a reasonable answer. I, myself, had to move away from my hometown as well. I suggest that maybe you should try talking to the people at your new school! It's a great way to move on." Monomon chuckled. "It's fine if you don't want to. I get it."</p><p>Quirrel smiled at Monomon. "Might as well try and make friends, then." Quirrel looked outside of the window beside the table, then looked back at Monomon. "I'll make sure to introduce them to you, of course."</p><p>"You better do so." Both Monomon and Quirrel continued to chat as they ate their noodles. Mostly about Quirrel's new school and Monomon's new job.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>if anybody is wondering, Monomon's new job is an author and you cant change my mind</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>